cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Wario Bros.
Wario Makes His Brother Waluigi In His Chemistry Set Wario Forces Waluigi To Do Somthing Waluigi Does Not Want To Do And They Fight With Mario And Luigi Story Mario and Luigi are playing hockey when the Puck rolls away and Wario picks it up, thinking it's a new nose. Mario and Luigi asks him of he saw it and Wario hides the Puck Mario finds out he's hiding it so they fight and win again. Mario says that they probably keep beating him due to the fact he has a brother. Wario then decides to create a better brother with Mario and Luigi's DNA. Waluigi then appears out of the smoke. After they see the Mario Bros. sitting out. Luigi tells Mario that he should Nothave to hit Jack in the face with the hockey stick and they would've kept playing the game. Wario then tells Waluigi to "teach them a lesson", but Waluigi thinks he means an actual lesson so he tells them about Christopher Columbus's travels. Wario then gets upset and does a test to see if Waluigi is evil. During that time Mario and Luigi decide to play a game of Super Mario Bros. 3. Wario then shows two pictures to see which one makes him happy; one of a nerd getting kicked in the Balls and the other being a happy family. Waluigi picks the happy family saying that the man being kicked makes him scared and sad Man for him. Wario then decides to make Waluigi more evil by strapping him to a chair and making him watch a montage of people getting hurt while putting eye drops on his eyes so he won't close them. Waluigi then turns evil and sets out to beat the Mario Bros. The Mario Bros. are reading "The Catcher in the Rye" when Wario comes in and insults the book. Mario and Luigi get upset saying it's good literature and Wario challenges them to a rematch. Wario and Waluigi succeed, and corner the Mario Bros. Mario then tells Luigi it's time to resort to plan B and they get a Gun and blasts Waluigi out of the window. Wario then turns sad, while the Mario Bros. celebrate. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi (Debut) *Yoshi *Jack Skellington (Cameo) *Pikachu (Cameo) Trivia *It can easily be seen that Wario's shirt and overalls have a rip. *A mute icon is seen on the screen when Mario and Luigi are playing Super Mario Bros. 3. *The computer is also used at the start of 'Cousin Malleo'. *Wario calls 'balls' coosh-coosh and coo-chies. *A few times in the episode, if you look closely, you can see the Character Select screen from the first Mortal Kombat game on a shirt one of the boys is wearing. *While the Wario Bros beat up the Mario Bros, right before Waluigi begins his attack on Luigi, if you look closely, you can see Togepi in the background. *The scene where Wario makes Waluigi watch parkour fails may or may not be a refrence to a clockwork orange. Delay Originally, the movie was set for a May release date. On the Cute Mario Bros. Facebook page, it was stated that the video was completed and would be released by the end of June. However, when July came around, it was still not released. Many people on YouTube and Facebook have said that it will not be released until September. It was finally released on July 17, 2011. Category:Episodes